Fallin' For You
by liloweewoah
Summary: Love has its ways to bloom. One can be from an obsession, while another can be from a friendship. Take the journey with Nicole and Kimberly as they find the love of their lives in ways they would never expect.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey guys, so babyxbxgurl and I decided that we were going to write a co-written story together. So we hope that you guys enjoy the story. I, Bubblyjayy, only own Nicole and babyxbxgurl owns Kimberly. Hope you guys like this story! The banner is gonna be posted on my page as well as on my tumblr. So check it out. Love you guys!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Kimberly sat down on the couch, nervously awaiting the decision of her bosses regarding the new band she had found. She thought that they were absolutely brilliant and had huge potential. They don't only sing, but they play instruments as well. In the music business, you need to do more than singing these days. You also had to have a great personality, a charisma that would just pull people towards you.

This band had it.

She looked around at the members of the band and they were anxious like her. The band consisted of five members, four guys and one girl. The girl was the lead singer of the group, while the other members played instruments. The girl played the piano as well and she was quite good at it.

Kimberly looked at her best friend and partner, Emma and saw no trace of anxiousness on her face. Emma glanced over at Kimberly and nodded her head.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Are you not nervous?" Kimberly questioned.

Emma shook her head. "Nope, I think this band made it. No point on being nervous."

Kimberly laughed. "Ever so confident,"

"Well someone for the both of us has to be." Emma teased making Kimberly smack her.

The door finally opened and an assistant came out. She closed the door behind her and smiled at Kimberly and Emma. She walked over to the band members and placed a folder in front of them.

"Congratulations guys, welcome to Sony Records." She smiled brightly.

Cheers erupted as Kimberly picked up the folder to check the contract that was given to her new found talent. She took out the papers and placed them on the coffee table, handing each member a pen. Before she could even speak to them, her phone began to vibrate that familiar tone which could only mean one thing.

Randy was calling her.

She looked at Emma who gave her an icy look. She took out her phone and pressed a button to silence the phone. Once Randy's name stopped flashing on her screen, she placed her phone on vibrate. She gave her a small smile before turning her attention back to the band.

"So, these contracts states that you will be making two albums for Sony Records and an extension to your contract will be discussed once the two albums are made. Does that sound good to you guys and girl?" Kimberly smiled.

"Um, will we have creativity control when it comes to music?" Van, a member of the band, asked.

"Yes, of course you will. The company will pair you lot off with amazing producers who will of course help you through your album making process." Emma replied.

"Your manager, whom I met earlier this week, will be set up with a meeting so he can discuss your contract stipulations. You don't have to sign the contracts now, you can review it and whatnot and we'll go from there?" Kimberly suggested to them.

They smiled.

Kimberly felt her phone vibrate once more. She was doing everything in her power to ignore the phone call. She was winning so far.

"That sounds good, thank you Kimberly. Shall we call you when we're ready?" Lina, another member of the band asked.

"Yes, you guys have my card and Emma's so you can just call either of us." Kimberly replied.

They all shook hands before the members left the building. Emma looked over at Kimberly and smiled.

"We did it!" Emma exclaimed.

Kimberly shouted and she was pulled in for a hug.

"This is like the second artist we've signed in a month. How exciting is that?" Kimberly asked making Emma laugh.

"Very," Emma replied.

Before any of the girls could get another word out, Kimberly's phone vibrated once again. Emma looked at her best friend and rolled her eyes.

"Ah, the almighty is calling, you should answer it. You don't want him to panic." Emma said.

"Don't say that, Em. What do you have against Randy?"

"Besides his neediness? Nothing whatsoever. Oh yea, maybe the way he ignorantly breaks your heart over and over again."

Kimberly rolled her eyes and took her cell phone out of her pocket. She pressed the button to answer his phone call.

"Hey Randy," Kimberly greeted, her smile reaching from ear to ear causing Emma to roll her eyes.

"Kimmy! Why didn't you answer earlier? I've been sending you text messages and everything!" Randy replied making Kimberly laugh.

"I was awaiting an important decision, I was a bit distracted." Kimberly told him.

"Ah, that's right, so I'm sure your band was signed since you are the one handling them." Randy said making Kimberly blush by his words.

She absolutely loved it when he praised her. It gave her a rush that was just unexplainable.

"Yes, they did get signed. But anyways, what's with all the text and calls?" Kimberly asked. "You seem excited about something."

"Ah yes, well I'm picking you up. I know you drove with Emma to work today, so wait for me there, I'm on my way." Randy told her. "I'm in St. Louis right now and I just wanted to come see you since I haven't seen you in so long."

Kimberly smiled as Randy told her that good news. "Really? Randy that's amazing, but I have some work to do. I really do appreciate you coming here, but I'm packed today." She sighed. "How long will you be staying?"

"Come on, Kimmy! Emma can handle herself! Tell my beloved best friend I said hi." Randy teased knowing fully well Emma completely hated his guts.

Kimberly told Emma what Randy had just said and she gagged. Randy heard her reaction and laughed.

"Please, let's not fool ourselves. He will never be my best friend, even if he's the last man on earth." Emma said which Randy heard.

"Love that friend of yours. Her dislike for me is very humorous. Anyways, go on, tell her that you need a day off. I mean what else do you have to do? The bands already signed." Randy persisted.

"Randy, I have a studio session with an artist of mine. I need to prepare for that." Kimberly replied.

"Kimmy, you're a pro! You don't need preparation! Come on, please!" Randy begged.

Kimberly sighed in defeat. She could just see Randy pouting. How could she resist that? "Fine, I'll wait for you in front of the office building."

"Yes! You are the best! I love you, bye!" Randy told her.

Kimberly's heart skipped a beat as the three words left Randy's mouth. For the past ten years of their friendship, she's heard those words so many times, but not in the way she would like.

'If he only meant it another way,' she thought to herself.

"I love you too," She whispered as she ended the phone call.

Emma sighed. "Let me guess, almighty is picking you up?"

"I'm sorry, Em. He just wants to come see me, we haven't seen each other in so long." Kimberly explained.

Emma nodded. "Why do you always go whenever he says so? I mean you're practically like his mother."

"Emma, I'm his best friend. I'm supposed to be there whenever he needs me." Kimberly replied as she collected her purse.

"Yes, but that's bullshit. He's not always there for you. When that girlfriend of his is here, it's like you cease to exist." Emma countered.

Before Kimberly could say anything, her phone began to ring. She chose to ignore it since she knew it was Randy telling her he was outside.

"Emma, can we talk about this later?" Kimberly asked.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Kimberly, this conversation always ends the same. You're never going to leave his side, no matter how much it hurts you to see him with another woman."

"I know, but it'll hurt me more if I cease to exist in his life at all." Kimberly replied before walking out of the office.

Randy was in his car waiting for her, a smile seen on his face. Kimberly smiled as well just seeing the happiness on his face. He waved at her and she waved back. She opened the door and slid in.

"Kimmy! We need to celebrate!" Randy greeted her making Kimberly laugh. "We have finally been reunited."

"Randy, I can't go out tonight, I have a date, remember?" Kimberly reminded him.

Randy rolled his eyes. "Kimberly, can't you reschedule? I mean, come on, we need to celebrate." Randy protested. "We haven't seen each other for three weeks and you're blowing me off because you have a date? What's up with that?"

"If I reschedule again, I'm going to look like I'm not interested in him. Besides, he's leaving St. Louis tomorrow, he wants to spend his last night with me." Kimberly argued.

Randy rolled his eyes once more. "He's just trying to sweet talk to you to get you in bed. He's a Rock star, Kimberly. That's all he wants from you." Randy told her. "Instead of wasting your time with that guy, you should celebrate with me. And you know Kaci is coming back tomorrow as well, we need to cherish our time together."

"Randy, I have a date at six o clock. We have two hours to cherish our time together, but around five, you need to take me home." Kimberly said in a stern tome.

"Yeah, whatever, you'll lose track of time once we're having fun." Randy smirked before entering his driveway, driving all the way inside his garage.

They both slid out of the car and closed the door, Randy closed the garage door by simply pressing the remote. He opened the door that led to his kitchen, letting Kimberly in, with Randy walking in after her.

"Randy, I'm not going to eat anything, I'm going out for dinner in a couple of hours." Kimberly told him as they sat down by his island counter.

"Whatever, Kimberly, can you at least eat some nachos?" Randy asked. "I made them especially for you since I know how much you love my cooking." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, but that's it. And no drinks whatsoever." Kimberly replied.

"What kind of a celebration is this? All these limits, Kimberly." Randy retorted.

"Randy, I already told you that I have plans later, you can celebrate and I'll just watch you." Kimberly replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"But it's no fun if I'm doing it alone." Randy pouted. "Besides the celebration is our reunion, you're being a kill joy right now."

"You should have called John or something."

"I would, but he's at home in Florida."

"How about Cody and Ted?"

"Yes, well I wanted to spend my time off with my best friend, but I guess she doesn't want to spend some time with me." Randy looked away, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kimberly couldn't stand upsetting him. But all she wanted to do was give Michael a chance. He deserves a chance. This guy has been courting her for the past year and he's been relentless. He even knew about her feelings for Randy and yet, here he still was. All she wanted to do was to give this man a chance to sweep her off her feet, maybe even forget about Randy.

"I'm sorry, Randy. It's just, I really like this guy. I haven't dated for some time and I just want to get back out there." Kimberly told him as she pushed her glasses up since they were slipping down the bridge of her nose.

Randy sighed. "Why are you so eager to date? I mean, this guy is a total douche."

"And how would you know that?"

"Because, he just seems like a douche,"

Kimberly rolled her eyes. "Randy, this is the only guy who's ever been interested in me who's not afraid of you. I think he's a keeper."

"Kimmy, do you really see yourself with this guy in the end?"

Randy didn't like Michael. There was just something about him that was setting off his alarm about the guy. He didn't seem like Kimberly's type. He was too much of a bad ass to even be near Kimberly's standards.

"That's not the point. I want to get to know him first." Kimberly replied.

Kimberly's phone vibrated. It was a text message. Randy called a waiter over and as he ordered their food, she quickly texted Michael back, asking him to pick her up at Randy's house, giving him the address to Randy's home.

"Who you texting?" Randy asked, breaking her away from her phone.

"Michael, I asked him to pick me up here." Kimberly answered.

Randy sighed. "You are no fun. I thought we were hanging out today."

"We are, until six."

"Until six now? Wow, an hour has been added? Why? Is he running late?"

Kimberly rolled her eyes. "No, Mr. Orton. It's because I was going to leave an hour early to get ready, but your not going to let me leave, so I just told him to pick me up at six."

"Why won't you just eat here?" Randy suggested.

"Oh no, just so you can watch over us? No thank you." Kimberly shook her head, knowing the consequence of staying at Randy's to have dinner. "Besides, why would you want us to eat here? Wouldn't you have to eat with us? Or are you going to be our chef? Because we both know your best dish are those nachos and that's about it."

"Whatever Kimmy, still don't think this guy is good for you."

"Why? Give me a good reason why he's not a good guy for me?"

"Because he has tattoos,"

Kimberly looked at Randy and gave him an odd look. "What? Because he has tattoos? Randy, you have tattoos."

"Yes, but I'm a good guy." Randy replied.

Kimberly laughed and shook her head. "You're adorable when you try to prove a point."

Randy shook his head. "Whatever, if that guy breaks your heart, I will kick his ass."

"I'll make sure to tell you if he does." Kimberly replied.

Randy got up and walked over to his fridge to make him and Kimberly some drinks. Kimberly played with her phone as she waited for Randy. She hated leaving Randy, but she deserved to have someone in her life as well. He couldn't be selfish with her forever. At least, that's what Emma would tell her.

Randy walked over to her and placed a drink in front of her.

Kimberly looked at her drink and raised an eyebrow. "Is this a margarita?"

"I know how much you love that. Besides, one drink won't hurt you." Randy smiled. "So where are you two going then?"

"Um, I think we're going to have a picnic." Kimberly replied making Randy laugh. "Why are you laughing?"

"You're going to have a picnic? It's fucking cold outside. What does he want? For you to get sick?" Randy questioned, obviously mocking Michael's plans for the night.

"We're going to his apartment and have one on his living room, he calls it a picnic." Kimberly smiled. "It's adorable. I think he's sweet."

"Yes, well, I think it's a dumb idea."

"Why are you being such a dickhead?"

"Because, you're blowing me off for this guy,"

Kimberly sighed. "Randy, I promise, tomorrow we'll spend the whole day together." Kimberly then thought of her schedule and cuss under her breath. "Oh, I can't I have a full schedule tomorrow."

"Its fine, Kaci is coming back tomorrow either way."

'Ah, Kaci,' Kimberly thought to herself.

Kaci is Randy's long term girlfriend, whose been by his side for the past four years. Much to everyone's surprise, Kimberly and Kaci got along well. Kimberly was the one who helped Randy court Kaci. Every step of the way, whatever Randy needed, she was there. On their first date, Kimberly waited until she got Randy's text before she came out in a dog mascot costume that she rented just for the occasion. She danced around on a bridge across from where they were having dinner. She danced for a minute or so, before picking up a sign that said 'Kaci, will you be my girlfriend?' bringing a smile to her face and saying yes to him.

A smile immediately crept up his face and wrapped his arms around her. He looked over at Kimberly who has taken off the head of the mascot. She smiled at him as he gave her a thumbs-up sign and that famous smile. She watched as he pulled away from Kaci and gave her a kiss. Her smile slowly turned upside down and sighed. She turned away and walked towards her car.

Afterwards, she went to see Emma, who at that time had no problem with Randy. But as the events piled up, Emma's dislike for Randy just grew and grew.

"You must be excited to see her," Kimberly said.

Randy grinned. "Very, I haven't seen her for so long. I miss her."

"I bet," Kimberly slightly smiled. 'Wish I could be in her place.'

- Tampa, Florida -

- John's House -

John walked out of his room rubbing his head as he yawned. He walked down his stairs and into his kitchen, finding Nicole, his PR agent having breakfast in his kitchen. He smiled as he walked over to the fridge and got a bottle of orange juice before sitting next to Nicole as she ate cereal. She was going through John's schedule for the week and it was starting to get hectic. Wrestlemania was just around the corner and during this time was when John was the busiest. Well, basically every time there was a pay-per-view John was always required to do some promotion. It was the perks of being the 'Face of the WWE.'

"Good morning, Nikki." John greeted her.

"Good morning Felix, I see you've decided to greet me with only boxers on again. You know I'm not going to jump to your ship." Nicole teased him making John laugh.

"If you can make Kimberly jump on my ship, I'll stop greeting you in my boxers." John winked. "Besides, you're far too obsessed with Legacy to even look my way, which makes me question why you became my PR agent anyway."

"I have to be professional John, I can't be nervous and giddy while I'm working. Wouldn't work out for me, would it?" Nicole told him.

John nodded his head. "True, but I mean, when you see those guys you blush furiously, which is understandable. But why Cody, Randy, and Ted? I mean, I'm worth to be obsessed over." John teased her making Nicole blush, causing for her to smack him.

"Felix! Stop it!" She ordered making John laugh.

"Oh man, messing with you is the best way to start my day." John chuckled as he drank the last bit of his orange juice.

"John, you're a dickhead." She rolled her eyes. "Anyways, you obviously have a date off today, but next week, you have a few interviews to do and some autograph signings. Everything has been scheduled and it's written on my planner and it's in your phone so you won't forget." She smiled making John scoff.

"Sweetie, I do not forget these types of things." John replied as he took out a bowl from his cupboard.

"John, you shouldn't lie now. You're not really good with remembering on where you have to be. This is why you hired me, remember? Don't want to be late over three hours again, do we?" Nicole teased, winking at him.

"Shut up, Nikki." John threw a piece of bread at her.

Nicole laughed as she looked down at John's schedule once more. Being a PR agent for John Cena wasn't very difficult since he was a pretty tame guy. He hardly did anything that was seen as unacceptable to the public so she never had to release a statement that would try and repair his image. She's not saying that John was innocent, but when he would do something that was not appropriate for his young fans, it's usually not picked up by the media, thankfully.

"By the way, Ted and Cody are on their way here since they're going to help me install my brand new flat screen." John grinned like a kid in a candy store.

Nicole looked up at him and her mouth slightly dropped. "John! You need to tell me this ahead of time! I mean, you know how I get when they're around!"

Nicole was a big fan of the Legacy. All in all, Nicole is a big fan of wrestling, but when Legacy was formed, she was just captivated by the three young men. Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase, and Cody Rhodes won her over. She didn't care if they were the bad guys, bad boys always attracted her. She was equally obsessed with each member of Legacy, but Cody surpassed the other two a bit more. There was just something about Cody Rhodes personality and his lisp that won her over. She was a bit tamed when it came to Ted since she grew to be a bit more comfortable around them and Randy was getting a bit better since she became good friends with Kimberly, Randy Orton's best friend. But Cody was just a whole different story. Every time he would come around, she would get so nervous to the point that the smile on her face could just not be wiped off. From what John tells her, she would begin to shake uncontrollably and she would grab him for support. John has grown to become one of her closest friends in the WWE, being as they had no other choice but to work together.

Nicole was hired by Vince McMahon to help John Cena handle his schedule. She first worked with Stephanie McMahon as her assistant, but since they knew in what state John was in, being late for a few signings, they brought Nicole in. She's been working with John for the last three years. They got along well so it just made things easier for them. John was like the older brother she never had. And the older brother who did nothing but constantly teases her when it came to the three members of Legacy.

John found out about her obsession with Legacy when he saw the background on her laptop was the three members of the newly created faction of that time. At first he dismissed it as just a simple crush on Randy as he was the one that the girls mostly fell for. He never understood the charm his best friend had and quite frankly he never wants to understand it. But then, he noticed how much she would squeal and cheer for the guys when they would come out to do a promo, a match or even do a quick run in to beat some guys up. Nicole was completely fixated on the television, her eyes never leaving it once until the three men were out of the screen. But he never knew the severity of things until he saw how she reacted when she would see them. The usual outspoken, witty, and motor mouth was completely star struck. She stared at the three men, her eyes wide in shock as she watched the three mingle with John for their segment. She let out a scream, startling all four men. She circled around three, observing them as she walked. Never had she seen such perfection in her life. The three men eyed her, a bit uncomfortable by her stares, but they were used to it since she wasn't their only fan. But before she could make a full circle around the three men, she fell flat on her face, causing the three member of the Legacy to run towards her to see if she was okay, while John began to laugh at Nicole.

Her clumsiness has been a regular occurrence whenever the three members were around.

But the thing that has changed over time is their attitude and feelings towards her.

At first, they were a bit iffy around her since she took obsess to a whole new level for them, but as time passed, they've learned to accept her and to actually become friends with her in some ways. She still acts the same around them, but it's been kept to some type of normalness. The doorbell rang. John and Nicole looked at one another before running towards the door. Nicole wanted to greet the two members of the Legacy before John took over. John, being the athlete beat her to the door. He opened the door and greeted the two men with a handshake. Nicole breathed in deeply before walking up to the boys, but she failed to see John's sneakers on the way, which caused her to fall flat on her face, like their first meeting. John let out another laugh seeing Nicole fall while Ted and Cody ran towards her to check on her.

Ted and Cody helped her up as Cody asked her, "Are you all right, Nikki?"

"Yeah...yeah..yeah I think I'm-I'm fine." Nicole said stuttering as she realized how close she was to Cody and Ted.

"Are you sure? You don't have any bruising anywhere?" Ted asked as he checked her face for bruising.

"Really...I'm-I'm fine, Theo." Nicole said not being able to manage her stutter.

"All right if you say so." Theodore said.

"I'm just-just gonna go-go hang out in the-the kitchen." Nicole said as she walked away from the boys.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

- Tampa, Florida -

Nicole sat in the kitchen flipping through her planner. She was double checking all the events that John had coming up. She wanted to make sure that she didn't forget to mark anything in her calendar. She was so focused on her work that she didn't even realize that Cody had been standing by the kitchen counter watching her. John had told him to grab a water bottle from the kitchen since he said that he was thirsty. He took in the beauty that was sitting in front of him. They had met during the time that he was starting out in the company. Well it was the first time that he and Randy had their run-in together with Cody's father, Dusty.

_Flashback…_

_Nicole and John were walking back together from the catering room where they had just met up with Randy and his best friend, Kimberly. They had all felt like they needed to get something to eat in order to feed their stomach for the time being. They made plans to go out to dinner later on that night after RAW was over._

"_Okay so what are you planning to do while I'm at my match?" John asked curiously as he eyed the Filipina beauty._

"_I'll probably just read a book or write in my journal." Nicole said._

"_Like usual? Nikki, you gotta get outta my locker room and explore." John said._

"_Explore? What do I need to explore? May I remind you that I was working with Stephanie before I worked with you so I don't exactly need to do much exploring anymore." Nicole said smirking at John._

"_Oh god you've been hanging out with Orton for way too long. We've gotta find you some new friends." John said chuckling when Nicole punched him._

"_You know he's gonna be pissed you said that." Nicole said laughing along with John._

"_He'll get over it." John said as he saw Dusty and Cody Rhodes standing near the crates, "Oh look Nikki, we have a Hall of Famer with us."_

_Both father and son turned their heads to follow the voice that spoke. Dusty smiled at John and Nicole as Cody's eyes gazed at the woman standing beside John. John and Nicole walked over to Dusty as he spoke, "Well look who it is. How are you doing, Champ?"_

"_I'm doing great. How are you, Dusty?" John said as he watched Nicole's eyes study Cody and his features._

"_I'm doing well." Dusty said before turning to look at Nicole, "And how are you today, Miss Nicole? Been a while since I've seen you around the WWE."_

_Nicole blushed before smiling at Dusty, "I'm doing just fine. Thank you for asking. I know it has been a while. I do miss our talks about you during your wrestling days but you know John here has a bit of a hard time keeping himself together so Vince and Stephanie decided to pair me with him as his PR agent."_

"_Ah I see, that's wonderful to know. I do remember you telling me that wanted to become a PR agent for one of the wrestlers during the time you were working with Stephanie." Dusty said before looking at his son, "Oh pardon me, I didn't introduce this young man. John and Nicole, this is my youngest son, Cody Rhodes. Cody, this is John Cena and Nicole Espinoza. He's gonna be working with Raw now. "_

_John looked over at Cody and stuck his hand out and shook Cody's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Cody. I'm sure you'll do fine on Raw."_

"_Pleasure meeting you too." Cody said as he looked at John then back at Nicole._

"_It's nice to meet you, Cody. I'm sure your father is proud that you're following in his footsteps." Nicole said as she stuck her hand out._

"_Pleasure to meet you as well. Yes just keeping the legacy going." Cody said taking her hand and kissing it._

_Nicole blushed when Cody kissed her hand and John had to stifle a laugh at the sight of his PR going through the whole love at first sight type of thing. He had never seen her blush like this before in front of a guy so he didn't exactly know how to handle these types of thing but he had an idea._

"_Nikki, why don't you go show Cody around while I catch up with Dusty before my match?" John asked as Nicole shot him a look, "You'll be fine. Go along."_

_Nicole just nodded her head before she and Cody headed down the hallway. Dusty and John smiled at the sight before them. They would have assumed that this would be the start of a great friendship._

_End Flashback_

Cody had to admit that they were right. His relationship with Nicole was great. They were great friends even though Nicole had this really weird obsession with him and Legacy. It didn't exactly freak him out or anything. It was just a scary thought. No one really knew when she would get over it or if she would ever get over it. But he always found it cute how she would stutter around them or how she was clumsy near them. It showed that she was a normal person. He was even amazed that she had learned to handle a conversation with Ted and Randy when he wasn't around. He looked back at her and watched as she flipped through a magazine that she must have brought with her.

"Hey Nikki." Cody said as Nicole jumped in her chair hitting her knee on the counter that she was she by.

"Oww… hey-hey Co-Cody." Nicole stuttered as she moved to check on her knee.

Cody rushed to her side and helped to check on her knee that was slightly forming a bruise. Cody ran his hand over the bruise and listened as Nicole winced, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm-I'm fine. Don't-don't worry a-a-about me." Nicole said as she blushed at the sight of Cody's hand on her knees.

John and Ted stepped into the kitchen and notice the two looking at each other. John's eyes looked at Nicole, who was flushed in the face and trying so hard to be herself but he knew deep down inside she was going to explode from the excite of having Cody's hand that close to her. John looked at Ted and shook his head as Ted chuckled at him. Cody and Nicole turned their head to see John and Ted grinning at them. Nicole's face blushed even more as Cody pulled his hand off of her leg.

"Having fun, you two?" John asked winking at them.

Nicole glared at him before closing her magazine and picking up her stuff. She got off of the stool, "I'm go-gon-gonna go to-to my ro-room. See you later."

- St. Louis, Missouri -

Randy watched as Kimberly walked out of the front door and rushed into her date's car. He couldn't even remember what her date's name was. He could careless what her date's name was. It wasn't of any importance at all. But why was he feeling this way he couldn't even understand it at all? He just couldn't put his finger on it. He decided that he needed to call someone who was close to Kimberly and him for advice. He walked up to his room and took his cell phone out before looking for the person he wanted to call. He listened to phone ringing and waited patiently for the person to answer.

"Hello?" He heard the person say.

"Nikki, its Randy." Randy said.

"Umm yes Ran, I got that from the caller id but thank you for letting me know that it was you. Did you need something?" Nicole asked.

"Shut up, Nikki. It's about Kimberly." Randy said as Nicole sighed.

"What about her?" Nicole asked as she sat on her bed.

"She went out on another date again and I'm like having these mixed emotions in me. It's like I don't even know why I'm feeling this way." Randy said.

"What types of emotions, Ran?" Nicole asked.

"You know like those feelings you get when Cody's around you." Randy said as Nicole felt herself blushing.

Nicole sat there and took in what Randy was telling her. If Randy was having the same emotions that she had when Cody was around her, that had to have meant that Randy was developing feelings for Kimberly. Which would then make it that Randy was jealous that Kimberly went on a date.

"Ran, do you like Kimberly?" Nicole asked.

"What? Pfftt no! Psshh! Where would you get that idea?" Randy asked.

Nicole chuckled at Randy's reaction. Of course he would be in denial about his feelings towards his best friend. He was a guy after all. Guys never expressed their true feelings. They never were the sensitive type. Well at least some of them were sensitive, Nicole thought to herself.

"Nikki, you still there?" Randy asked after the long silence.

"Yeah I am. Sorry I spaced out again." Nicole said as Randy laughed.

"Thinking about Cody again?" Randy asked.

"No! No I wasn't. Strop trying to change the subject!" Nicole said as Randy laughed at her again.

"I wasn't trying to change the subject." Randy said.

"Yeah, yeah that's what you want me to think. But you know I get the feeling you're in denial." Nicole said.

"In denial about my feelings for Kimberly? Nikki, I have a girlfriend that you've met. Why would you think that?" Randy asked.

"Well what's really bothering you then?" Nicole asked.

"The fact that she's out on another date with some guy that she barely even knows and likes. I mean how does she not know that he might be a killer or something." Randy said as he heard Nicole giggle, "What the heck are you giggling at, Nikki?"

"Someone's jealous." Nicole said.

"Me jealous? Psshh Nikki, you got it all wrong, baby girl. Randy Orton never gets jealous." Randy said.

"Mhmm, I'm sure you're not cause I can take it from the way that you described her date that you're completely fine with it." Nicole said sarcastically.

"That better not be sarcasm, Nikki." Randy said.

"Well I don't know how to exactly explain this but you're jealous, Ran. I mean there's no other way to put it." Nicole said.

"Can't we describe it as I'm concerned for her well-being?" Randy asked.

"Her well-being? Randy, she told you she was fine. Plus maybe this guy isn't so bad. I mean I don't see why you're so worried. You did say that you have a girlfriend and maybe Kim wants to be in relationship. You should be happy for her." Nicole said as Randy sighed.

"I guess you're right, Nikki. Anyways let's stop talking about her. I just realized you're not stuttering anymore when you talk to me. Someone's making an accomplishment everyday now." Randy said teasingly.

"Nah uh! I've hurt myself enough today!" Nicole said as Randy laughed.

"Please tell me John did not invite the guys over." Randy said.

"I wish I could say that but he did. He didn't even tell me that they were gonna be here till this morning! I didn't know what to do! I like fell while I was like looking at Ted and Cody. Oh god Randy, I made such a fool of myself and then I was in the kitchen by myself just minding my own business and Cody decides to like come in to the kitchen. So he ends up scaring me and I end up bruising my knee because it hit the counter. It was so embarrassing!" Nicole exclaimed as she fell back on the bed.

Randy chuckled at the young woman he was talking to. He couldn't ever imagine having a conversation like this with her before. She was always stuttering when she would talk to him, Ted, or Cody but now it seemed like she was doing much better and holding herself together. Or more like she wasn't shy to talk to them well to him or Ted in particular. But she was really easy to love though since her obsession with him was slowly dying down. At least he hoped it was.

"How about you breathe, Nikki? I don't want you to die while you're talking to me." Randy said as they both shared a laughed.

"I miss you, Randy. When are we gonna hang out again? I'm tired of just seeing John. I wanna see you and Kim." Nicole said.

"I miss you too, Nikki. Well we're gonna be on the road soon again so you'll see me but I'm not sure about Kimberly. Maybe you can convince her to come on the road with us again." Randy said.

"Mehhh, she's not gonna wanna go if I try to convince her. Think she'll wanna come with us if I use John as an excuse? He mentioned her again this morning." Nicole said as she twirled her hair.

"What do you mean he mentioned her again?" Randy asked curiously.

"Well he came down in his boxers again and I teased him by saying that him being in his boxers and greeting me in them isn't gonna make me jump to his ship and he said something about getting Kim to jump to his ship." Nicole said.

Randy digested Nikki's words, trying his best to not think the worst. John could not possibly have any feelings for Kimberly. She was Randy's best friend, therefore, she was off-limits to John. Besides, why would John have feelings for Kimberly? She wasn't his type. John Cena could not possibly have feelings for Kimberly.

"Has John mentioned Kimberly in any other conversations you've had with him?" Randy questioned, knowing that John was very open with Nikki when it came to girls. It's not like John couldn't trust Randy, he just knew that Randy wasn't the type of guy you discuss feelings with.

"John talks to her often." Nikki began. "I know that last time she came on the road with us, he convinced her to come along. They've gotten close over these last few months. That's why I'm surprised she's on a date with that Michael guy."

"Hold on, are you telling me that John has feelings for Kimberly?"

"It's a possibility, but I'm not sure since John is really close to her because of you. Maybe they're just good friends, Randy. You know how John is, I'm sure he was messing around." Nikki told him, trying to cover for John.

As much as Nikki was a fan of Randy's and his friend as well to some extent, John was like her older brother. She couldn't possibly sell him out. Nikki was aware of John's feelings for Kimberly and apparently, he had been having these feelings for the past year or so.

Randy sighed and nodded his head. "You're right, it's most likely nothing." Randy replied. "But do you think Kimberly has feelings for John?"

"I highly doubt it. She's on a date with Michael, right?" Nikki pointed out.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm gonna go visit my family, Nikki. I'll talk to you when we get back on the road." Randy replied. "Thanks for hearing me out, Nikki. I greatly appreciate it."

"It's not a problem, Randy. I'm glad you can call me when you're in need." Nicole said.

"By the way, if by any chance Kimberly calls you, can you try and convince her to come on the road? Maybe even get her to dislike Michael." Randy told her making Nicole laugh.

"I'll do my best," Nicole replied. "Bye."

Randy placed his phone down on the kitchen counter and ran his hand over his head. "There is no way I have feelings for Kimberly. It's impossible."

- Tampa, Florida -

John sat on his couch, smiling at the accomplishment he achieved with Ted and Cody. His entertainment system was finally done after a few hours of work. They were waiting for the pizza to arrive. Ted and Cody were playing the newest NFL Madden game, their competitive side coming out once more. John watched the two younger men duke it out waiting for Nicole to come down the stairs. He had called her a few minutes ago, but she still hasn't come down the stairs. He was debating on whether he should go upstairs to check on her, but then he realized that it might have been the Cody factor. Ted would have been an issue, but it seems that Nicole's obsession for Randy and Ted were dying down. Cody, of course, was a different story.

"John, where's Nicole?" Ted asked.

"Still upstairs, she should be coming down soon." John replied, looking up the stairs once more.

"Shouldn't you go get her? I mean, let's be honest here, when that pizza comes, it's a free for all." Ted told him.

"Why won't you go get her Theodore? I would ask Cody here, but she might have a heart attack." John said making Ted and Cody laugh.

"I think it's cute," Cody replied.

"Don't let her hear that, she might turn as red as a tomato." John told him. "Go get her, Ted."

"But I'm playing," He protested as he kept his focus on the television screen.

"Cody's kicking your ass anyway, you might as well quit now." John teased making Ted flip him off before heading up the stairs.

Ted turned at the top of the staircase and knocked on the first door on the left. He turned the doorknob and slightly opened the door.

"Nikki, can I come in?" Ted questioned.

"Sure Theo, come on in." Nicole called out as she closed her planner.

Ted walked in the room, closing the door behind him. He sat on the edge of her bed, looking around her room. Sure enough, there were a few Legacy pictures on the wall and on her bedside table was a picture of the whole group- John, Randy, Ted, Cody, Kimberly and Nikki. He smiled at the picture remembering the day it was taken, the day of Kimberly's birthday just a year ago. It's crazy how things changed in the course of a year. He remembered not so long ago, Nicole could barely stand to be in the same room as him or any of the other guys, but now, things were different.

"What you up to?" Ted asked her.

"I just got off the phone with Randy, crisis concerning Kimberly. And I'm just double checking John's schedule." Nicole replied. "What's up?"

"Oh, John's been calling you for dinner. He sent me up to make sure you're still breathing." Ted smirked making Nicole blush.

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Gotta love John's sense of humor," Nicole shook her head. "Thanks for checking on me."

"Not a problem," Ted replied. "So what happen with Randy?"

Nicole chuckled. "Well, apparently, Randy is a bit jealous of Kimberly's date."

"Jealous? Randy? He doesn't get jealous."

"Yes well, there's a first time for everything and I am pretty darn sure that Randy Orton was jealous."

Ted laughed. "Oh, that's a sight to see." Ted could just imagine Randy having the green-eyed monster in him. It wouldn't be amusing for the person he's targeting, but it would be pretty amusing for the audience. "You know Nicole, I must say, I'm really glad you can talk normally to me now."

"Yes, well, I had to get used to it some time right?" Nicole smiled.

"True, but you're still the same with Cody." Ted pointed out.

"I still stutter around you." Nicole defended.

Ted shook his head. "Come on now, we shouldn't lie to ourselves. You obviously have something more than obsessive love for him." Ted teased her.

Nicole blushed and got up from her bed, fixing her wrinkled clothes. "You're just imagining things. I can talk to Cody just fine." She insisted.

"Okay, if you say so Nikki." Ted replied.

Nicole walked to the door and opened it. She walked out and was followed by Ted. They walked down the stairs and into the living room, finding Cody and John in a heated battle.

"Rhodes, your punk ass is going down!" John exclaimed as he ran down the football field.

Cody smirked. "Please Cena, you've got nothing on me." Cody tackled John, who caused John to fall down making him growl in frustration.

"You are not going to beat me in my own house." John said through gritted teeth.

The doorbell rang.

Nicole rolled her eyes at the testosterone that filled the house and walked over to the door. She opened the door and it was the pizza guy. She got the money that John left at the kitchen counter and gave it to the pizza guy, including the tip. She closed the door and brought the boxes of pizza to the dining table. She placed it down and called out for the boys to come in the kitchen. She walked over to the cupboard and got some plates, placing it beside the pizza boxes.

John, Ted, and Cody walked in, getting a plate beside the boxes before grabbing a piece of pizza. They sat at the dining table, enjoying their dinner. Nicole told herself that she needed to try and act normal around Cody. She didn't need Ted knowing she had a big crush on Cody to top off her obsession with Legacy.

"Do you ever go home, Nikki?" Ted questioned.

Nicole laughed. "To Los Angeles? Of course, whenever I can I go home, but since I work for John, I thought it would be easier if I just stayed with him at his house so it'll be easier for us." Nicole answered. "John asked my parents permission before I moved in, which they thought was a very nice gesture."

Cody laughed. "Oh John, always the kiss ass."

"Shut up Rhodes, finish your pizza and let's finish that game." John replied.

"So, you haven't showed us our rooms, John. Not unless you plan on making us sleep in the rental." Ted told him.

"Oh, that's right, I'll show it to you after I beat your best friend's ass." John replied, a smirk appearing on his face.

"He means after I beat his ass." Cody smirked.

John rolled his eyes. "Being delusional is not good for you, Cody."

"So cocky, no wonder you and Randy are best friends." Cody said making John laugh.

"Right, don't act like your not cocky yourself." John replied.

"Believe me, his ego is way smaller than yours." Nicole cut in.

"That I have to agree with, you and Randy's egos are much bigger than mine or Cody's." Ted added.

John rolled his eyes. "Such haters, picking on me in my own house." John turned to Nicole. "You're supposed to be on my side."

"I am on your side John." Nicole smiled making John shake his head.

"I see where your loyalty lies. I'm not a member of Legacy, I understand." John placed a hand over Nicole's and gave it a soft squeeze.

"Shut up, John."

Ted and Cody chuckled at the banter between the two. It was always entertaining to see Nicole defend them from John or anyone else for that matter. She was a true fan and it sucked that management has decided to break-up the group. On the next Raw, they were going to start the decline of Legacy, with Randy turning face. They just wonder if Nicole was still going to be a fan of their individual career or will she just become their friend, with no obsession at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

- Two Weeks Later -

It was the end of the road for the Legacy.

Randy, Ted, and Cody were informed by management that they would be splitting up, making way for Randy's face turn. It disappointed the guys since they like working together, but they knew it would come eventually. If anything, the writers have been testing the waters, making them fight and finally tonight it was going to start. Randy would turn on Ted and Cody in a tag team match.

The only other person that was affected by this as much as the guys was Nicole.

The idea of Legacy breaking up was something she could take, but nonetheless, it was heart breaking for her. John informed her about the break-up and she was crushed. She absolutely loves that stable. The guys were the perfect stable. Young, talented, and good-looking, what more could you want? Even though she knew it would eventually happen, she didn't know it would happen just after a year of being a stable. But in the bright side of things, the boys would be able to accomplish things in their own paths. Maybe someday they could regroup or something.

Kimberly was on the road with them as well.

Kimberly was convinced by John to take an early vacation from work so she could spend two weeks with them on the road. She was very reluctant at first, but John just worked the Cena charm on her and she was a goner. Besides that, Randy begged Kimberly to go, saying that he needed his best friend more than ever.

Kaci and Randy unexpectedly broke up.

The day that Kaci returned to St. Louis, she and Randy were going to have dinner. Randy prepared everything perfectly. He was going to propose to his girlfriend, but things didn't go as planned. She called him over to her apartment. Everything was in boxes, confusing Randy as he didn't ask her to move in his house, yet. She saw the confusion in his face, so she just got straight to the point.

Kaci has decided to leave St. Louis to move to England where her job was based. This broke Randy's heart, but he was determined to make it work. He gave her all these options for them to somehow keep their relationship going, but she just wasn't hearing it.

_- Flashback -_

_Randy and Kaci sat across from one another in her dining table, silent. He was trying to process what was going on since he couldn't understand what she was trying to say. Kaci bit her lip, trying to get the courage to say the words that's been on her mind. She didn't know how Randy would take it. Randy's temper was an issue as well. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, but she was frightened for Bernard._

"_Is there someone else?" Randy asked, his voice was in a hush tone, barely audible._

_Kaci looked away and nodded her head. "Bernard,"_

"_Your boss? You're leaving me for your fucking boss?" Randy snapped. "This is unbelievable, I knew that there was something going on between you two, I can't believe I could be so blind." He spat out._

"_Randy, please calm down, it's not like I cheated on you. I'm not leaving your for him, I'm leaving for my job." Kaci told him. "I just fell in love with him. He showed me something you never could, stability."_

_Randy chuckled bitterly. "Of course you didn't cheat on me, that's how you fell in love with him, right? This is rich, you are fucking unbelievable. How can you do this to us Kaci? Did I not do everything for you? I gave you the world Kaci!" He screamed._

"_Damn it, Randy! Materialistic things can't make-up for all the times I had to sleep alone at night since you're on the road. I can't be in this type of relationship. I need you with me everyday, not once a week!" She retorted. "I thought I could take this, but I can't. I love you, Randy. But I don't love you enough to live a life like this. Besides, who knows what you could be doing on the road."_

_Randy chuckled. "Oh yes, you actually think I would cheat on you with random girls?" He questioned. "Wow, glad to know you think so highly of me."_

"_Randy, you're life revolves in wrestling, mine doesn't. After wrestling, what are you going to do then? If you think about it, you have no plans for the future but to wrestle for as long as you can." Kaci ran her fingers through her hair, shaking her head. "I don't think I can stay with you when you don't know what even lies ahead of your career. Wrestling is not going to be there forever."_

"_Are you kidding me? Do not tell me you're worried about the money." Randy was in utter disbelief. Why was Kaci acting like this?_

"_It's not about the money, Randy. It's about being on the road. A life like this is something I can't live with. I need my man to be always be there for me, not a hundred miles away." Kaci sighed. "We're done, Randy."_

_Randy shook his head and stood up. "You know Kaci, move to England, I don't give a fuck. I hope you'll live a happy and, what is that word you used, ah, that's right, stable life with your boss." Randy got his car keys from the table. "I don't need a plan in life to show you stability, Kaci. But fuck it, if that's what you want, have fun in England and with Bernard."_

_Randy walked out of her apartment and walked over to the elevator. Thankfully enough, it came as soon as he pressed the button. He entered the elevator, as heated as he ever could be. He couldn't believe what just transpired. He was going to propose to that girl and she just handed him his heart on a plate, stabbed with a knife. The engagement ring was burning a hole in his jeans. All these thoughts ran through his head, all he wanted to do was kill Bernard. But he couldn't, he was in England._

_Randy walked out of the elevator and out of the apartment building. He walked over to his car, slid in, and drove away from the building. As he drove, he expected the tears to come out, but it wouldn't. Besides that, Randy Orton does not cry for a woman, especially one that's a gold digger. He was driving absent-mindedly. He had no idea how he got there, but he brought himself to Kimberly's apartment building. He quickly parked the car and slid out, running to her apartment building. The doorman opened the door for him, greeting him as Randy walked in. He walked over to the elevator and it opened as soon as he pressed the button. The door opened once it arrived on her floor. He quickly walked towards her door and knocked._

_The door opened, surprising him. John Cena opened the door._

"_John? What are you doing here?" Randy questioned._

"_Visiting Kimberly, I came with Nicole. What are you doing here? I thought tonight was the night?" John asked who was fully aware of Randy's plans to propose to Kaci._

"_It didn't go as planned." He murmured as he entered the apartment building._

_The two wrestlers walked over to the living room and found Kimberly and Nicole playing Guitar Hero._

"_You are so going down, Nikki!" Kimberly said as she hit the notes._

"_No way, this round is mine!" Nicole countered as she hit the right notes as well._

_Randy slightly smirked. "What round is this?" He asked._

"_I lost count after ten," John replied. "Though, it's quite entertaining to see their competitive side. I'm just praying they'll begin to wrestle one another, wearing only their bras and panties."_

_Randy smacked John. "You're talking about Kimberly here,"_

"_More of a reason why I want to see it." John smirked._

_Randy chose to ignore John's comments, Kaci's words weighting them out._

"_Look, I need to talk to you." Randy told him._

_John nodded his head and led him to the balcony that was connected to Kimberly's apartment. It overlooked St. Louis, giving you an amazing view of the city. They sat on the chairs that were placed on the patio, right beside the table. Randy sighed before telling John what occurred between him and Kaci. John couldn't believe his ears. Kaci didn't seem to be that type of girl. Every time he would see the two, it would make him sick to see how in love the two were with one another. They seemed inseparable, yet now, they were done._

"_Randy, I'm sorry," John said, not knowing what to say to his best friend._

"_I just can't believe this is happening, I mean, I gave so much to her John." Randy grimaced. "How could she break my heart so easily?"_

"_I don't know, man. It's difficult to really find answers right now, Randy." John told him._

"_I'm sorry,"_

_Randy and John turned around, finding Kimberly standing by the doorway. She walked towards Randy, who was not very far from her wrapping her arms around him from behind. John stood up and walked out of the balcony, feeling that it was the right moment to leave the two alone. She pulled up a chair in front of him and sat down, holding his hand._

"_Babe, let it all out, I'm all ears." She said to him._

_Randy looked down, his emotions finally hitting him, but there were still not tears. He wanted the tears to come out. He wanted to feel human in some ways, knowing that once the tears were out, he was ready to let go. But no tears would come out._

"_I was just caught off guard, Kimberly. I did everyone for this girl. I treated her like how a girl should be treated and yet she repays me with this. She told me I didn't have any stability in life, then she goes on to tell me that wrestling isn't everything. I mean, how date she says those type of shit to me." Randy ranted. "Was I not enough for her? Did I not show her how much I love her?"_

"_I don't think that's the case, Randy." Kimberly replied. "You love her so much, Randy and there was never a time that you didn't show that. Maybe you should try and talk things out with her."_

"_Talk things out with her? Are you insane, Kimberly?" He blew up. "Sorry, emotions got the best of me."_

_Kimberly was startled, but still gave him a small smile. "It's fine, I understand."_

_Randy got the engagement ring out of his pocket and placed it on Kimberly's palm. "I was going to propose to her," Randy whispered. "I thought she was the one, but man was I wrong."_

_Kimberly frowned, seeing the ring in her hands. She didn't know if she should rejoice at the fact that Randy didn't end up marrying Kaci or she should be saddened by her best friend's obvious heartbreak. She was conflicted, but she knew that any sign of celebration would put Randy off._

"_I'm so sorry, Randy," Kimberly told him. "Maybe this is for the best. Maybe this is God's way of saying that there's someone better out there for you."_

_Randy sighed. "I'm not going to be looking for a while. Being single is not so bad," Randy replied. "I feel that I should be more heartbroken about this, but I can't feel it."_

"_What do you mean?" Kimberly asked._

"_I feel that I should cry or try and hurt something, but I feel that this happened for a reason and I'm starting to be fine with it. As much as I love Kaci, I feel that ending our relationship was the best thing for the both of us, is that bad?" Randy questioned._

_Kimberly shook her head. "That's a good thing, maybe you're getting over this break-up faster than expected."_

"_I hope so,"_

_- End Flashback -_

Sadly, that was not the case.

As soon as Randy was back on the road with the other guys, he began to feel the life of a single man and he hated it. He couldn't call Kaci to have their long conversations after his shows. Everything was changing for him and he wasn't liking the changes. He began to rely on Kimberly a bit more, his calls coming at random times at night, which was beginning to take it's toll on her before she decided to travel with them.

When Kimberly finally landed in Houston, Texas, Randy's sanity came back to him, much to the relief of everyone around him. They finally realized how important Kimberly was to Randy.

She was his rock.

* * *

Cody walked through the arena, looking for Ted. They needed to discuss their match with Randy and he was nowhere to be found. He walked down a bit further and heard voices coming from another hallway. He followed the voices, recognizing one to be Nicole's voice. He looked down the corridor and found Nicole talking to one of the new NXT rookies, Justin Gabriel. From the way they talked to one another, they seemed very comfortable, which was no surprise to Cody since Nicole was a friendly person, except she found it difficult to be comfortable around Cody.

The two hugged, causing Cody to look away quickly. It's not like he felt it was a private moment between the two, but if he kept looking at the two, his feelings might be revealed. He found it adorable to see Nicole nervous around him, reminding him of a high school freshman, talking to her crush. His feelings for Nicole had never been revealed, but he actually found her to be a beautiful girl, a little crush growing as well. His feelings never surfaced until her obsession, or her actions around them died down a bit. Even though she still stuttered and was clumsy around him and the guys, it always brought a smile to his face.

He walked away from the two, not wanting his presence to be known. He finally found Ted who was in catering with Kimberly. He called the two over and they all walked together to Randy's locker. Ever since Kimberly's been around, Randy's been bearable to be with.

When Randy got back on the road after his break-up with Kaci, being around him was just unbearable. Every time you would try to talk to him, his mood would be unpredictable. Would you have the normal Randy, pissed off Randy, or the emotionless Randy? Anything was possible really. But when Kimberly began to travel with them, Randy was back to his old self. He still had his moments, but at least they could talk to him with ease. It scared Ted and Cody, seeing their friend and mentor going through something so difficult. They just never saw Randy as the type of guy to be so hurt over a break-up.

Given, his reaction is understandable. He dated this girl for a few years and then it's just over? Overall, everyone was shocked at their break-up, but never question Randy for the reason. They felt that when he wanted to talk about it he would. John and Kimberly knew what was going on, even Nicole, but Ted and Cody let Randy have his space.

"So Kimmy, you wanna know what I heard today?" Ted questioned in a teasing manner.

"Why Ted, I would love to hear what you heard today," Kimberly replied, a goofy grin on her face.

Cody looked at the two, confused with their actions towards one another.

"I heard that Nicole is going to become Cody's PR agent as soon as Wrestlemania is over." Ted said, a smile appearing on his face.

Cody could not believe his ears. Management has decided to pair Nicole up with him? They were taking her away from their top guy to give to him. He didn't know if he should be honored or nervous. But the only thing that really stuck to his mind was the fact that he could spend some quality time with Nicole, maybe helping her get rid of her nervousness around him. If she could get used to Randy and Ted, she surely could get used to him.

"You're joking," Cody said, not wanting to believe it until he heard it from Vince himself, or maybe even Nicole.

"Nope, Nicole just told us the news right now," Kimberly smiled. "Seems like someone can finally help her get over the stuttering,"

"Yes, well, I'm not very happy about this," John walked over to the three, glaring at Cody. "You're not really my favorite person right now, Rhodes."

"And why is that?" Cody asked.

Kimberly chuckled. "You took away his girl from him,"

"Oh no, see, you're my girl," John smirked. "But you, my friend are taking my Nikki from me, which is not really an acceptable idea for me, but we gotta do what Vince says."

"Cena, you've got to be kidding me, you are not angry just because manage-" Cody was not able to finish his sentence as John kneeled down, crying out as he did.

"Kimmy, they're taking away Nikki from me? Do they not know that I cannot function without her?" John exclaimed, holding on to Kimberly's legs as he looked at the sky, shaking his fist.

Cody, Ted and Kimberly all looked at John, not knowing whether to be alarmed by John's actions or not. They knew he couldn't be serious, it wasn't like John to act like this. But then again, they knew how much John love having Nikki around.

Nicole walked towards the four, confused as to why John was on the floor, holding onto Kimberly's legs. She just knew that this would set off an alarm with Randy. She didn't know whether to call Randy so John could get a beating or to walk over to the four. She chose to walk over to the group.

She looked down at John who stopped shaking his fist and met Nicole's stare. "Do I even want to know?" She questioned him.

John looked from Nicole to Kimberly before tackling Nicole's legs, holding on to her so she would not fall. "Nikki poo, you can't leave me. Don't you love me anymore? I introduced you to Legacy and to Kimmy. I gave you everything Nicole. Why oh why would you agree to Vince's idea?" John looked up at her, pouting.

Nicole was startled by John's actions. He acted so calm after the meeting like it didn't mean anything to him and now he was finally reacting, acting as odd as ever. But then again, it was John, acting peculiar was his everyday thing. Nevertheless, she was still surprised by his actions.

"John, what are you talking about? Mr. McMahon didn't give me any choice. He told me that I would have to be Cody's PR agent, effective right after Wrestlemania." She told him.

John shook his head. "No, you're my agent, Cody can handle his own shit." He held on to her legs tighter, causing her to fall forward a little, her hands finding John's shoulders to keep her balanced.

"John, you're acting like a five year old." Nicole said.

"Yes, well, if this type of thing gets you back, then I'll keep acting like a five year old." He pouted once more.

Cody, Ted, and Kimberly looked at the two and tried to hold back their laughter. John's actions were a bit hilarious for them and they didn't know how much longer they could keep their laughter. Kimberly held onto Ted's arm, placed her mouth on his shoulder to try and hold her laughter down, while Ted is just getting ready to crack. Cody just shook his head, as his laughter was about as ready as Ted's to come out.

"John, stop it, you know that this is for the best." Nicole patted his shoulder. "You'll always be number one to me." She smiled.

John looked at her and cried out once more. "Nikki, no! That's not true because you know you'll love Cody more than me! Hell you already do!" He exclaimed.

Nicole blushed, smacking John hard on his shoulder.

"I will totally forget you just smacked me right now because I can't even feel anything else but my heart breaking over our break-up." John stood up and enveloped Nicole into a tight hug. "Nicole, tell Vince you want to stay with me! What would I do without you?"

"You'll learn how to live, Cena." Cody interrupted them.

"Stay out of this, Rhodes." John turned towards him, speaking through gritted teeth. "You already have her."

Nicole smacked John once more. "John you can't talk to my man like that!" She scolded him, realizing her words as she heard everyone gasp and John chuckle.

"Yes, I got you to say it," John smiled victoriously, letting Nicole go.

Nicole quickly turned towards Cody, as nervous as could be. "I m-m-m-meant m-m-my cli-cli-client." She manage to say, as she turned a bright shade of red.

"Nikki, you're blushing." John teased.

Nicole turned towards John, glaring at him. If looks could kill John Cena would be dead. "Cena, you better run."

John looked at Ted and Kimberly who were holding on to each other as they laughed at the scene before them. "Catch you guys later," He focused on Kimberly. "And I will be seeing you after the show. Bye." He quickly ran from the scene, leaving Nicole, Cody, Ted, and Kimberly.

Nicole was getting ready to run after John when Cody grabbed her arm before she could. She looked down at his hand, feeling her temperature rise. She looked up at him, their eyes meeting. She could feel all the heat going towards her cheek once more.

He gave her the famous Cody Rhodes smile and said, "Don't worry about Cena, he was just messing around with you."

"I know, he can just be a dickhead at times," Nicole said, surprising herself that she didn't stutter.

"Yes, well we all know that Randy and John can be dickheads, but they're great guys. Why don't we take a walk to catering and talk about this whole PR business." He suggested.

Nicole smiled and looked down at the floor. "Th-th-that w-w-wou-would be gr-gre-great." She replied.

Before the two could walk away, Ted grabbed Cody and shook his head. He held up his hand as his laughter continued. Once it finally subdued, he spoke.

"We have to talk about our match with Randy, first." Ted told him. "He'll talk to you later, Nikki. For now, why don't you go with Kimberly and hunt for Cena. Once you find him, make sure you kick his ass."

"I plan to," she said before grabbing Kimberly and walking down the hallway John run off too.

Cody looked over at Ted who had a smirk plastered on his face.

"I think someone's going to benefit with Legacy's break-up." Ted said in a teasing tone.

"Please, Nicole and I are strictly friends." Cody replied.

"And you are, I'm just saying, at least you'll have Nicole around when I'm not around." He winked at him making Cody smack his tag team partner.

"Oh yes, because you know I would die without you." Cody said, turning his in a dramatic manner, placing his forearm on his elbow and sighing.

Ted rolled his eyes. "Please don't tell me you're going to overreact like Cena just did because I seriously wouldn't know whether to take you seriously or laugh my ass off."

"Let's just go to Randy's locker room." Cody dragged Ted towards Randy's.

If Cody was honest, he was excited for the break-up. As much as he dreaded it, it would benefit them all. He would find his own path. Ted would as well. Randy was already a main event guy so now, his biggest task was to win the fans over, which didn't seem that difficult for him because he was the guy that everyone wants to love, but hates him because he was such an ass on television.

But it seems that the break-up had its benefits. One of it is Nicole being paired up with Cody.

The possibilities were endless.

* * *

Nicole and Kimberly found John in his locker, getting ready for tonight as he looked through the script. The two girls sat on either side of him, Nicole smirking at John. He felt their presence and was trying to ignore Nicole as much as he could. He knew he was in for it.

"You know John, I'm debating whether I should kill you or publicly humiliate you." Nicole informed him.

John laughed nervously. "Nikki, come on, you know you love me. I really am heartbroken that you're going to have to leave me. If anything, you should be happy, you're going to be with Cody," John replied, trying to calm Nicole down.

She smirked. "Public humiliation it is then,"

"What? Come on Nikki, I'm sorry! I love you!" John pleaded.

Nicole looked at Kimberly. "Or maybe, show Kimberly an embarrassing video of yourself." Her smirk grew bigger. "You know what, I'll just surprise you."

John wrapped his arms around Nicole. "Babe, I'm sorry, please don't do anything drastic. You know you love your Johnny." He tried to reason with her.

"Don't worry, Johnny, you won't even expect it when I do it." She smiled evilly.

John groaned. "Damn it, I know not to do that again."

Kimberly laughed and wrapped an around John's wide shoulder. "It's okay John, I'll try to make sure she doesn't embarrass you too much."

"Thanks, I guess that makes me a bit better. Maybe a kiss on the cheek would work." John pointed at his cheek making Kimberly laugh and Nicole smacking him.

"Cena, you're pushing it." Kimberly winked at him.

"You'll see what pushing it is later tonight baby girl." He smirked. "Pushing and pulling is the better words to describe it."

Kimberly's mouth dropped open, while Nicole just shook her head in disgust.

"Cena, you are one sick man." Nicole cringed. "You two are going out tonight?"

"Just a friendly date," Kimberly said.

Nicole looked at John and the smirk on his face said it all. It was not a friendly date for Mr. John Cena.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

- Randy's Locker Room-

-A Week Later –

Randy Orton sat in his locker room preparing for tonight's episode of Raw. He wasn't exactly sure what was going to happen tonight but he knew that he wanted to get some thinking done. Yeah that wasn't exactly something Randy Orton would normally say but for now all he wanted to do was think. Think about something that would distract him about what had gone wrong with Kaci. He flipped through his script as if something was just going to pop up and tell him what he should think about. Before Randy had the chance to look down at his script, a knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts. Randy muffled, "Come in!"

He watched as the door was pushed open and a familiar figure walked into his locker room. They shut the door and Randy smiled at them as they walked over to the couch to take a seat next to him. He looked into her brown eyes and watched her smile back at him.

"Hi Ran, I just came by to see how you were holding up." Nicole said as Randy looked away from her, "All right, I'll take that as in you're not holding up so well then."

"I mean I am, Nikki but you know I'm still hurting." Randy said as Nicole wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"It's okay, Ran. It takes time for the heart to heal. We can't expect you to be up on your feet right away especially when you know, she meant so much to you and that you practically gave everything for her." Nicole said.

"I just don't understand why she would throw away our relationship for her job and some stupid guy who I didn't even know existed." Randy said.

"Honestly I think that you deserve better, Randy. You don't need her. You never needed her. She was just something that held you back from finding someone who will truly love you for you and accept you. Someone who will never ever leave you. Even when there are other guys throwing themselves at her, she'll only see you as the one she wants to be with." Nicole said.

"Thanks, Nikki. That means a lot to me. The whole fact that I can count on you and that you're like a younger sister to me." Randy said as Nicole placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Your welcome. You know that I see you and John as my older brothers because you guys are always watching out for me. Well you've just started to look out for me since you know that I don't stutter around you anymore and all that stuff." Nicole said as Randy laughed at her. "And you know that it's cause I care for your safety since like I said you are one of my older brothers."

Randy pulled Nicole into his arms and held her close to him. It was a strange feeling for him to say this but he really did love this girl like a sister. He had always seen her as a sister though even through her stuttering. The fact that she and Kimberly were close meant that he had to have her used to him. But he was still freaked out by her obsession with the group and her little crush that she had on each of the member. Well that last part he wasn't exactly sure about. She could have just had a thing for Cody cause if she was able to get past her stuttering with Ted and him, then that would just mean she had just been crushing on Cody cause he was the only one she stuttered around.

But over time while Legacy was still developing, Randy seemed to notice that Nicole became this person who he could turn to. She had always been there for them even if she was just John's PR. She still helped them with their schedules and stuff as well. Sometimes Randy worried so much about her because she seemed to always busy herself with work. He wondered if she ever just gave herself time to have fun. He rarely ever saw her out in the club with them. He let go of her and looked at her. She stared at him with a questioning look before asking, "Is something wrong?"

"You know I was just thinking about it you don't go out a lot, do you?" Randy asked.

"Not really. I just have a lot of things to do that I don't ever have time to do things like that. I mean I want to go out and stuff but…" Nicole started to say but Randy cut her off.

"But something always comes up?" Randy asked.

"Yeah something like that. I mean it's not that I don't want to go out. It's just that I'm not exactly the partying type." Nicole said.

"Nikki, how can you know if you're not the partying type if you're rarely ever out? I mean you do know that once you become Cody's PR, he isn't gonna let you hide behind your work. He's gonna want you to party with him. He does like to party A LOT." Randy said as they both laughed.

Nicole blushed at the thought of seeing herself in a club with Cody. She wondered how she would act. Would she be herself? Would she try and hide in the bathrooms? She wasn't exactly anti-social but the thing was she was really shy when it came to going to clubs. She wondered what it was like though to be at a club with him.

"What's he like when you guys go out to the bar or the club?" Nicole asked as Randy gave her a curious look.

"Well okay he doesn't exactly like to party a lot but I mean when he's at the club, he's his usual self. I mean he drinks beer and will be fine throughout the night. He's kind of like the type of guy who likes to be designated driver though. I don't think he's a fan of taking shots so he sticks to beer. But I know one time, we gave him shots and he was totally gone for the rest of the night. Poor Ted had to deal with him that night. I remember how Ted gave everyone hell for that." Randy said as he and Nicole laughed.

"Wow, I always thought that Cody was the type of person who liked to drink and party." Nicole said.

"Nope. He's a pretty quiet guy. His parents raised him well. He's such a considerate guy that any woman who would date him would be lucky." Randy said.

"And how do you know that any woman would be lucky to date him?" Nicole asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Woah woah woah I don't roll that way, Nikki! I'm just saying if women took the time to see past his love for action figures and what not, they would see the great guy that the rest of the guys know." Randy said.

"Yeah I get what you mean." Nicole said looking down at her lap.

Randy eyed her curiously.

"You know, I don't get why you don't just ask him to hang out. I mean I know that you have feelings for him and all but it wouldn't hurt for you to make the move." Randy said as Nicole looked back up at him.

"I just—just you—you know how I am with him." Nicole stuttered.

"Nikki, you gotta learn to understand that if you hang out with him alone then your stuttering will go away. I mean it happened with Ted and I. I'm sure that Cody gets curious why you just stutter around him and not anyone else." Randy said.

"I highly doubt that. I mean its like you said any other woman other there would be lucky to date him and if we think about it, there are a lot of woman out there who would love to date him. And I know that he'll find that perfect someone once he's starts dating." Nicole said.

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel? I mean there's no harm in telling him how you really feel. I'm sure maybe he has something there for you." Randy said.

"I doubt he would ever have feelings for me. How could he have feelings for someone who could barely even make out a complete sentence without stuttering when he's talking to them? I'm not the type of woman that he would go after. I mean I'm clumsy, have weird obsessions, and I'm not pretty." Nicole said as she looked away from Randy.

Randy touched her chin so that he could have her look back at him before he said, "Nikki, you're a pretty girl. Don't ever let anyone tell you you're not. I'm positive that he probably has feelings for you too. I mean you're different, Nikki. You're organized and you do your own thing. You're a family type of person, which is something you share in common with him. You're unique and you don't even care about what others think about you. I'm sure all of those things are what maybe Cody sees in you." Randy said as Nicole felt tears surrounding her eyes.

She had never had anyone ever tell her those types of things. She was always used to being the girl or woman that guys didn't want because she lacked in certain departments. She was glad that she could look to Randy for her and that he acted like her older brother. She needed that. She quickly wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. Randy wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you for that, Randy. It meant a lot to me." Nicole said.

"It was nothing, Nikki. I was just telling the truth. Now what do you say to us meeting up with Kimberly to see what she wants to do later on tonight?" Randy asked.

"Sure that sounds like fun." Nicole said as Randy helped her off the couch.

_Cody & Kimberly…_

Cody sat with one of his best friends, Kimberly in the catering room. They were just doing their normal thing, which was just catching up with each other. Since the weekend, they had barely had anytime to talk to each other. Let alone see each other, which was very unusual because Cody, Ted, Randy, John, Kimberly, and Nicole were usually always seen together over the weekends. Kimberly was eating a basket of fries while Cody picked off of her fries. She swatted his hand when he would take way too much fries.

"So Cody, how are things between you and Nikki?" Kimberly asked as Cody looked away from her, "All right I'll take that as you haven't talked to her since you found out she was gonna be your PR now."

Cody looked back at her and said, "You think that John would even let me near her now that he found out that she has to work for me. He hasn't exactly let her out of his sight."

"But that's impossible, Codes. He and I went out together the past couple of days. She would have at least been able to hang out with you then." Kimberly said.

"Yeah well when I tried to take her out to watch a movie, she had told me that John had banned her from leaving her room. Hence the reason why she couldn't hang out with anyone the whole weekend. Ted even tried to hang out with her but John still wouldn't let anyone." Cody said.

"Well I can see that John is playing this overprotective brother role on a whole different level. I'll have a talk with him about that. We have to let Nicole get used to you. I mean not that she isn't used to you but her stuttering will go away if she spends more time with you." Kimberly said.

"Its kind of freaky seeing John as the protective older brother seeing as he has 4 other brothers." Cody said.

"I agree with you but Nicole has been with him since around the time he was becoming really big in this company so they've known each other for so long. He understands her and what not." Kimberly said, "I know that that's why they're close. She's never really grown up with siblings so when John came into her life, she had to adjust to having someone who acted like her older brother. His family accepted her into their family as if she were his parents' own daughter or his brothers' sister. They love her so much. That's kind of why John, even though he jokes around about it, has a hard time letting her go. She's like family to him." Kimberly.

"But that doesn't mean that I'll take her away completely. She can still see him and his family whenever she wants. I'm not that horrible of a person. I would never stop them from seeing each other. You know that John's one of my closest best friends too." Cody said.

"I know. I'm just saying that's why John's having a hard time letting her go cause she's like family but I know that you would never like take her away from him like that." Kimberly said.

"Yeah but anyways, how was your date with John?" Cody asked winking at her.

"Way to change the subject, Codes but it was fun. We had a great time together." Kimberly said.

"That's good. What did you guys do?" Cody asked stealing another fry from her.

"Well he kept it pretty simple. We headed to his hotel room after where we ordered room service and watched a romance movie." Kimberly said.

"And then you guys did it huh?" Cody asked winking at her as she smacked him in the arm.

"No! We didn't do anything but eat and watch 27 Dresses." Kimberly said.

"He watched 27 Dresses?" Cody asked as Kimberly nodded, "Wow! The John Cena watches chick flicks? The Superman of our company. I cannot believe that!"

Kimberly chuckled, "Well since Nikki's gonna be your PR, you better get used to watching chick flicks too. She's the reason John watches chick flicks."

"What's Nikki's fault?" They heard someone asked as they turned to see Nicole and Randy heading over to their table.

"The fact that John watches chick flicks." Kimberly said as Nicole blushed when Cody looked at her.

"It—it—it was-was only cause Kim -couldn't hang out with me and—and he felt bad." Nicole said as she watched Randy take a seat next to Kimberly as Cody pulled the chair next to him back so that Nicole could sit down.

Nicole took a seat next to Cody as Randy looked at Kimberly and kissed her cheek. Kimberly smiled at him as they continued their conversation, "I told you I was sorry about that."

"Anyways, how do you know that John watches chick flicks?" Randy asked Kimberly curiously as Nicole and Cody's eyes widened before looking at each other.

Kimberly looked away from him. She didn't want to tell him that she had gone out on a date with his best friend. But she knew hiding it from him would only hurt him so much and he was already hurting. She was so confused on what to do. She didn't know whether to tell him or not. They never really kept secrets from each other but this one she wanted to keep away from him.

"Well she knows cause her and John watched the movie with me this weekend. We were hanging out over the weekend since you went home to spend time with your mom. John and I told Kimberly to hang out with us. So that's how she knows." Nicole said not stuttering at all which surprised Cody even more while Kimberly nodded her head at what Nicole had just said.

"Aww thanks for keeping my girl companied, Nikki. I knew that I looked at you as my younger sister for a reason." Randy said winking at her as Nicole blushed before looking away from him.


End file.
